Just This Once
by al-star
Summary: Roy feels down and Hughes decides to butt in to try to make things better.


**Pairing: Royai**

**Rated: K+ for references**

**Notes: The beginning was given to me by Mickeymousehands. Thank you dear!**

Maes Hughes entered Roy Mustang's office as 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked out of it. A simple nice salute and they went on with their respective tasks. The Lieutenant Colonel of the investigation department noticed a slight glance the Colonel gave his subordinate as she walked out of the room. No one would have noticed; no one knew him as well as Maes.

Being alone as they were, Hughes ventured to ask with a slight smirk playing on his lips: "Why don't you just take her out as you always do with every woman?"

His answer was short and clear as he kept his eyes focused on the documents on his desk:  
"Because I don't want her to want me. I just want her to love me."

Hughes frowned at his answer and locked the door behind him. Then, he sat in front of his friend, giving him a serious look.

"Roy you do understand that you can get away with a one night stand, but not with a serious relationship…" Hughes began, and concern could be heard in his voice.

"I know, I know. It's just…" Roy replied.

"You love her" Hughes stated.

Roy didn't answer; he didn't need to. And he also didn't need to hide it, because Hughes knew. He knew how much Roy loved Riza and he knew how much it hurt. But he also knew something that Roy ignored. He noticed all the glances the 1st Lieutenant was giving her superior officer every day. He noticed that smile that she had only for him. And most of all, he noticed the way they avoided any physical contacts, to the point where it was unnatural. Hughes understood that it was easier for them to just avoid it and pretend everything was alright. But he wanted to help them a bit, because Roy was his best friend and he couldn't stand to see him so miserable.

"How about you join me and Gracia for dinner tonight? It'll cheer you up" he proposed.

"Sure, I guess" Roy answered without any conviction.

Then Hughes tapped his friend's shoulder and proceeded to walk to the door. But he was stopped by Roy saying:

"Hey Hughes. Thank you" with a small smile.

"Anytime Roy."

Walking out of the room, Hughes came across Riza. It was just his luck.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! You're just the woman I wanted to see!" he greeted happily.

"Why, is something wrong Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" she asked defensivly.

"No no not at all. Me and Gracia are going out tonight with a friend, but his date ditched him. So I thought that maybe you'd like to…" he began.

"I'm not going to be a date substitute for a guy I don't know, if that's what you're asking" she cut him firmly.

"Actually, it was Gracia that proposed you could come. She really wants you to come. Besides, he's a nice guy, we're gonna have a great time" he tried to convince her.

Riza looked at him with frowned eyebrows for a moment, but then sighed and gave up.

"Okay, fine. But only because it's Gracia!" she complied.

Hughes exulted. He was so proud he succeeded in convincing Riza to come to a blind date with none other than Roy Mustang. But she didn't need to know that yet, and neither did Roy.

When Roy came in the restaurant, Hughes and Gracia were already sitting a table at the back. They greeted him warmly and proceeded to look through the menu. But before Roy could decide on what he would order, a blond woman walked up to their table. At first, Roy didn't recognize his 1st Lieutenant. She was wearing a simple midnight blue dress with a high Chinese collar and her hair was down. Both were surprised to see each other, clearly not expecting it.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, glad you could make it" Hughes said, a hint of mockery in his voice.

"It's nice to see you again, Riza" greeted Gracia.

"Nice to see you too Gracia" she replied, than turning to Roy "Colonel."

"Good evening, Lieutenant. I didn't think you'd be here tonight" he said, glancing at Hughes.

"Oh really? I wonder why that is" she replied, looking at Hughes with a knowing look.

Hughes was definitely enjoying this. He was able to make both Colonel Roy Mustang, the famous flame alchemist and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, renowned for her shooting skills and her stiffness, embarrassed. But as the night went on, they both relaxed, seeing that Hughes wasn't trying to do anything funny. They couldn't have been more wrong. Right in the middle of the dinner, Hughes put his plan into action.

"So! Lieutenant, we never see you with anyone, don't you have a boyfriend?" Hughes asked, pretending it to be an innocent question.

"Well I don't have one at the moment" she answered bluntly.

"What about you Roy, weren't you going out with that brunette?" Hughes asked Roy teasingly.

"She left" he answered, glancing at Riza.

"That's a shame, she was nice. And beautiful too" Hughes said in a fake disappointed tone.

"Maes…" Gracia whispered, trying to make him stop.

However, Hughes couldn't move on with his plan, because Riza stood up and excused herself to the bathroom.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better? Seriously Hughes what the fuck came across your mind?" Roy said angrily.

"Roy, just…" he began, but Roy cut him off.

"I don't even want to hear to hear your bullshit. I'm going home. Sorry Gracia" he apologized.

He took his coat and put some money on the table to pay his bill, then left the restaurant as Riza was coming back from the bathroom.

"The Colonel's leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah. He was quite angry at me" Hughes replied.

"That idiot. I'll deal with him" she said, putting money on the table like Roy did and gathering her coat and purse.

She turned around before leaving and added: "Just stay out of this, Lieutenant Colonel."

Riza hurried outside and could see her superior not too far away. She ran the best she could to get to him, cursing her high heels.

"Colonel!" she called.

He stopped and turned back. He was quite surprised; he didn't think she'd follow him.

"What are you doing here Lieutenant?"

"Why don't we walk a bit? The weather's nice tonight" she said, avoiding the question.

He ignored her not answering and they walked in silence. They walked side by side this time, forgetting about the two paces of safe distance between them. Roy was still mad at his friend. He couldn't believe Hughes set up a date with his Lieutenant despised what he had told him earlier today. Riza was more upset at the fact that Hughes lied to use her, but she understood Roy's feeling. She understood the situation between them a better than him; he was a bit oblivious in her opinion.

"So what did Hughes told you to make you come tonight" he ventured to ask.

"He said Gracia wanted me to come for dinner because their friend didn't have a date" she answered.

"I see. He really tricked us both, didn't he?" he laughed.

"It seems so" she replied.

Riza glanced to her right, where there was a park full of trees. She took Roy by the arm and dragged him in the park, where nobody could see them.

"H-Hawkeye, what are you doing?" he asked confused.

She brought him further behind the trees until they couldn't see the street anymore. Then, she turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Now there's nobody but us, so you're going to tell me what's on your mind" she requested.

He looked at her puzzled and quite impressed she could read him so well.

"There's this girl that I want, but can never have" he eluded.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

Roy couldn't stand her stare, so he looked away, blushing.

"More than anything" he muttered.

"Why don't you tell her?"

He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but Riza cut him off.

"I think you think too much. Maybe if you tried to tell her she would answer to your feelings"

Riza took his hands gently and put one on her cheek, resting hers on top of his. She closed her eyes and smiled softly.

"And maybe just one touch or even a smile is enough. Don't you think?" she added, opening her eyes.

He smiled back at her, but didn't say anything. He honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

"Let me walk you home" he said, dropping his hand.

They walked all the way to Riza's apartment in complete silence, but they didn't mind. The tension has gone down and Roy wasn't angry as he was before. Once arrived, Riza thanked Roy and watched him getting down the stairs before turning around to enter the apartment complex. However, she turned back when she heard him come up the stairs again. He placed his hand the nap of her neck and kissed her fully on the lips. She was taken aback, but she ended up kissing him back. The kiss didn't last long, but it was loving.

"And is that enough?" he asked with his irresistible smirk.

"More than enough" she answered with a small laugh.

The day after, Hughes came early into Roy's office to apologize. He thought that he had gone over the line and felt bad for angering his friend. When he came in, Roy was sitting at his desk and his Lieutenant was leaning over his shoulder, probably explaining something about his paperwork. Hughes noticed that Riza had put her hand on his shoulder. Hughes couldn't help himself and smiled mockingly. Riza noticed his presence and left her superior's desk. She passed by Hughes with a smile and walked out. Hughes walked to Roy's desk and sat on the corner, still smiling. He didn't say anything, just looked at Roy.

"I guessed I should say thank you now?" Roy said.

"You're very welcome" Hughes mocked.

Hughes laughed and Roy sighed. He couldn't believe his plan worked, but he was glad. Roy wouldn't admit it, but he was glad too. And as Riza said, maybe just one touch, or just one kiss was enough.


End file.
